


Stalk Your Heart

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Collars, Coming In Pants, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Dildos, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Knives, M/M, Near Death, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Serial Killers, autassassinophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Ryan is your average crazy serial killer/rapist who happens upon Jay, an unusual and fun victim. Jeremy is far from your average victim, as he cannot feel fear nor does he care all that much about the Vagabond's actions. Their story is a fucked up tale of maybe love, but definitely rape and murder.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Note: This is not like my usual fics and none of this is a joke; this is 100% rape, violence, and murder. Please be cautious when choosing to read this as it contains very serious fucked up shit.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan hummed pleasantly to himself as he strode down the alleyway. It was a lovely night. It was a new moon, though even if there _had_ been a moon, it would’ve been covered by the thick storm clouds dripping rain down on Los Santos.

Ryan loved when it rained, though LS, and indeed the rest of the state of San Andreas, was not very prone to such weather. Occasionally though, he would be treated to a lovely night such as this.

It was so dark you could almost not see the trash piled up in the City of Saints. _Almost._ Fortunately for Ryan, he could still see his gloriously filthy city. Oh, how he loved it. So filled with sin that the ironic name actually ended up sort of fitting.

“Come on, bitch,” a voice growled, “We’re gonna freeze out here if you don’t hurry the fuck up.”

_ Speaking of sin... _

An annoyed grunt sounded from the “bitch”. Apparently they had their mouth too full to properly articulate their grievances. Ryan grinned, his heartbeat picking up as adrenaline shot through him. He moved his way towards them. It was always fun to play with pairs. Ryan’s knife was pressed to the giver’s throat before they realized he was there.

“Good evening,” he greeted cheerfully, “Having a good time?”

“Th-This isn’t what it l-looks like!” They sputtered.

A snort from the taker seemed to dismiss that claim. Ryan grinned impossibly wider. _Ooh, how wonderful._

“Oh?” He prompted.

He jerked his hips forward, forcing the giver’s hips to jerk forward as well. The taker grunted as their throat was no doubt forced to take the giver’s cock.

“What’s their name?” Ryan questioned.

“J-Jay,” the giver stuttered.

“Fuck Jay’s mouth like you mean it,” Ryan ordered, voice low.

They hesitated and Ryan jerked forward again.

“Do it or I _make_ you do it,” He growled.

The giver’s hips stuttered forward, likely struggling with a limp dick now. No matter, it would harden again quickly. Ryan bit back a moan as the giver thrust between him and Jay, trembling with fear. Damn he wanted to fuck their ass while they cried pathetically. Wanted to fuck them into Jay’s mouth.

What did they look like? It was too dark to see properly, even without the giver in the way. Their choking sounds were hot though and they gave such cheeky little noises. Like they weren’t afraid, merely inconvenienced by getting raped. The giver was boring, he realized. He wanted the bitch.

He slit the giver’s throat, delighting in their panicked choking as Jay grunted in surprise. Ryan made the knife disappear and held his hand over the wound while the other went around their cock. Ryan grinned.

“Ooh, Jay, if you choked on this, you’ll suffocate on me,” he cooed as he jerked off the slowly dying giver, “You think I can get him to cum on your face before he dies?”

“Not like that you won’t,” Jay scoffed, “Better tighten your grip.”

Ryan did so, panting as he dry humped them.

“And shift the other hand down slightly,” Jay added, “You’re not keeping him alive, you’re choking him.”

Ryan shifted his other hand, moaning. Oh, he had definitely made the right choice. Jay was fun.

“Don’t have much experience in keeping people alive, do you?” Jay muttered dryly.

“Mm, nope,“ Ryan hummed, “If I want them alive, I usually don’t slit their throats. But I thought how pretty you’d be covered in blood and spunk.”

“Better hurry, the rain will wash it off,” Jay commented vaguely.

Ryan growled.

“Hurry up and cum, peasant,” he hissed at the man dying in his arms, “I don’t want _you.”_

The man came and Jay grumbled as the jizz splattered on their face. Ryan shoved what was basically a corpse aside and yanked open his pants. The low light of the distant street lamp meant he could see Jay now, glaring up at him with blood and semen dripping down their face. Ryan shuddered as he crowded forward, prying their unwilling mouth open.

“Asshole!” Jay snapped before Ryan’s cock gagged them.

Ryan gripped the black hair on the top of their head as his hips slammed into their face. Jay choked and sputtered on him, shoving at his thighs, trying to push him away. Ryan moaned as he fucked their mouth, pleasure and adrenaline humming in his blood. He growled through his teeth as he came down their throat. Jay choked, throat spasming and Ryan considered letting them die on his cock.

He pulled back, letting them twist to throw up, heaving and shuddering as their body did its best not to die. Ryan was delighted to find Jay’s hand on their own dick. _They got off on almost dying on my cock._ He was even more delighted when Jay swiped at his thigh with his own knife. They growled as he dodged, swiping again.

Covered in blood and jizz, dark eyes glowing with rage, their cock out, and Ryan’s knife in their hand as they growled at him like a feral dog. They were the most beautiful person Ryan had ever seen. He pressed his hands to his flushed cheeks as he danced around their swiping.

“I think I’m in love!” He announced.

That made Jay pause a moment, startled. Ryan snapped his foot out, kicking their wrist and sending the knife flying. He launched forward, pinning Jay back by the shoulders with his knees. He drew another knife and tapped it against their nose.

“How old are you?” He questioned.

Jay seemed confused.

“28.”

“So young,” Ryan laughed, “I’m surprised, you seem so experienced...are you a boy?”

“Are you asking my pronouns?” Jay grunted, sounding doubtful.

Ryan hummed confirmation.

“I’m a _man,”_ Jay provided tightly.

Ryan grinned.

“Is Jay your real name?” He asked next.

“Is Vagabond yours?” Jay countered.

“Oh, so you’ve heard of me?” Ryan mused.

Jay rolled his eyes.

“Who hasn’t?” He snorted, “Everyone knows that mask.”

“So why aren’t you afraid?” Ryan pressed, putting the knife under his chin, “Shouldn’t you be trembling?”

“I have no sense of fear,” Jay grumbled, “You know fight or flight? Doesn’t exist. I’m never afraid.”

Ryan leaned down over him.

“I think I really am in love,” He purred, “What a beautiful little specimen you are.”

His eyes trailed down Jay’s throat to his chest where his wet T-shirt was clinging to him. He pulled back enough to get the cloth in his hand and tore it with the knife. Jay hissed as he stuck the knife in his chest, carving a V in it. He circled it with a heart and stepped back. Jay looked down at the new addition and sighed.

“Well, that’s going to be difficult to explain,” he muttered.

Ryan laughed as he leaned back forward, holding the knife handle out to him.

“Give me a souvenir too,” he instructed, grinning.

Jay eyed the knife and raised an eyebrow at him.

“You really trust me not to stab you?” He scoffed.

“Mm, shall I give you motivation?” Ryan offered.

He pulled his gun from the shoulder holster and pointed it at Jay’s head.

“Mark me, baby, and don’t stab me or you die,” he ordered, “You don’t need to be afraid to not want that.”

Jay sighed, eyes sweeping over Ryan.

“Do I get to choose?” He murmured.

Ryan’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“Sure, wherever you want,” he agreed.

“Pull your pants down,” Jay grunted.

Ryan happily complied, pushing them down to his knees. Jay pushed up the left leg of his boxers and carved a J on his inner thigh. He added a tiny heart beside it before he pulled back.

“Satisfied?” He grumbled.

Ryan wanted to fuck him again. He pulled his jeans back up, humming in a pleased tone as the markings stung.

“Very,” he answered, “You’re fun.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Jay muttered, “Dude, seriously, my legs are starting to hurt.”

Ryan snorted as he holstered the gun and helped Jay to his feet. He was a whole head shorter than Ryan which was adorable. He tried to hand the knife back, but Ryan pushed it back towards his chest.

“Keep it,” He insisted, “And use it to fend off anyone else who thinks they get to have you, because if I find out anyone touched you, I will go on a murderous rampage across the city before I fuck you to death.”

Jay flicked the knife closed and stowed it in his pocket.

“You own me, got it,” he mumbled, “Anything else?”

“Close your eyes.”

Jay obeyed and Ryan lifted the skull mask to kiss him chastely on the lips. Again he seemed startled by Ryan’s actions. But unafraid. Ryan was totally smitten.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither the paramedics nor the police believed Jeremy’s tale about the Vagabond killing his rapist and then finishing the raping himself. Not that that wasn’t something he would do. It was more the leaving Jeremy alive afterwards part they found difficult to believe.

They _definitely_ didn’t believe the part about him almost dying when Vagabond came. No one _almost_ died around Vagabond. They only died. There were a few people who had been able to be resuscitated, but they all died eventually too. Either from whatever damage, physical or mental, they sustained or Vagabond coming around to finish the job.

It was too bad no one believed him. He’d only gotten three days off work. More than that, he could be the journalist with an exclusive interview with Vagabond’s least damaged victim. That would certainly jumpstart his career. Jeremy leaned back in his chair, rubbing the heels of his hands against his closed eyelids. _Maybe I could write an article on what the Vagabond’s dick tastes like._

“Dooley, you sleepin’ on the job?” Michael sneered.

_Speaking of people who jumpstarted their career with a dick in their mouth..._ Jeremy dropped his hands to glare at him.

“Bite me, Jones,” he grumbled.

“Tsk, so fucking testy lately,” Michael snorted, taking a drink of his coffee, “And here I was about to give you a helping hand.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“This better not be another euphemism,” he grumbled.

“Two words, darling,” Michael spoke, a wolfish grin spreading on his face, “Cover-up.”

”Gee, how unusual for Los Santos,” Jeremy snorted.

Michael’s eyes widened in that insane look he got when he knew something you didn’t. Jeremy’s eyebrows went up.

“You have actual proof,” he guessed.

“Mmhm,” Michael confirmed.

“Then why the fuck are you giving it to me?” Jeremy grunted, squinting suspiciously.

“I’m busy,” Michael answered.

Jeremy gave him a flat look as he handed over the flash drive.

“Alright, it’s high profile,” he admitted, “Pretty sure you’re the only journalist willing to take that on. With your whole “no fucking fear” thing. But please be sure to thank me when you become famous.”

Jeremy snorted as he plugged in the drive. He opened the pitch document and his eyebrows went up. He sat up straight, eyes running over the typed words.

“You’re welcome,” Michael laughed, “Oh and my contact, just tell him I sent you.”

Jeremy waved vaguely as he delved into the files. _What a shitstorm. Chief of Police. Dear me._

~

Jeremy pulled up outside the motel and double checked the room number before getting out of his car. Room 1. Was the place so sleazy that no one else wanted to book a room? He looked around at the building. It _was_ pretty rundown with ivy creeping up the walls and the doors looking battered from use. There were only six rooms, three on the bottom and three up a rickety, unsafe looking set of stairs.

He knocked on the door of the first room. It opened to reveal a blonde man whose blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Michael sent me,” Jeremy muttered.

The man nodded and opened the door further to let him in. He dead-bolted it behind Jeremy who plopped down on one of the rickety chairs by the table. The man, only known as Carter in Michael’s files, came over, pulling the other chair closer to Jeremy’s and produced a copy of the original autopsy report of the victim.

Jeremy’s eyes scanned over it, eyebrows lifting. It did _look_ legitimate. The cause of death was still listed as suicide, but the original list of injuries included initials carved into the victim’s back. Initials that happened to match the Chief of Police’s. But written wasn’t enough.

“Where’s the photo?” Jeremy grunted, looking up at Carter.

“You get that after,” the man answered, leaning towards him, “I like to ensure I’m paid before I give up everything.”

He squeezed Jeremy’s thigh, grinning.

“You’re even cuter than Michael,” He cooed.

“I don’t do that,” Jeremy stated blandly, “If you won’t give it to me, then we’re done here.”

“Aww, c’mon,” Carter coaxed, hand creeping up, “No one will know and don’t you want the info?”

Jeremy flicked open Vagabond’s knife.

“Normally, I would probably say yes,” he grumbled, “But unfortunately for you, I have a _very_ possessive admirer.”

The man snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You’re not going to use that,” He scoffed, “Don’t be frigid. Surely Michael sent you here with this intention.”

“Probably,” Jeremy admitted, face twisting into a frown, “Asshole.”

The man seized his wrist, jerking his hand to the side and gripped his shirt. Jeremy hissed as he grabbed over his own still healing initial.

“He’s not gonna like it if that gets messed up,” he muttered.

The man yanked him up and tossed him at the bed.

“I don’t care about your little boyfriend,” he sneered.

Jeremy stumbled and sat hard on the bed.

“He's not little,” he snorted, lifting the knife, "And you should care."

“Oh, why’s that?” Carter asked, stepping towards him.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“Well, he’s following me apparently,” Jeremy answered.

_I suppose I should’ve expected that much._

_Bang, bang, bang!_

“I’d open that if I were you,” Jeremy suggested, “Not a patient guy. Check the peephole if you’re still unsure.”

Carter did so, stiffening as he no doubt recognized the mask on the other side. He hesitated, glancing back at Jeremy who raised an eyebrow at him. He opened the door, which promptly smashed into his nose with a sharp crack.

“What the hell did I say?!” Vagabond growled as he entered the room and closed the door.

“I was handling it,” Jeremy answered, holding up the knife still in his hand.

Vagabond’s hand snapped out and squeezed Carter’s throat.

“Who the hell is this cuck?” He sneered.

“Contact,” Jeremy muttered, getting up to retrieved the autopsy report, “Did you bring the photo I need?”

Carter choked, unable to respond. Jeremy walked over to where Vagabond was choking him and patted his pockets. He tossed a wallet, keys, and phone aside before he found a roll of film.

“Are you fucking stupid?!” He demanded, shaking the roll of film, “Are you trying to get us all killed?! You swiped the negatives, you dumb bastard?!”

He choked again, face going blue.

“Will you put him down?!” Jeremy snapped at Vagabond.

Vagabond put him back on the ground and let go.

_ Whack! _

Carter slammed into the door as Jeremy socked him in the mouth.

“How’s that for frigid, you fucking cunt?!” He snarled.

Vagabond shuddered, putting his face to the cheek of the mask.

“Ooh, so pretty!” He cooed, “Do it again!”

Jeremy threw him a glare as he pocketed the film.

“I don’t punch attempted rapists for your entertainment,” He grumbled, “Excuse me, I’m in a hurry.”

He shoved Carter aside to get the door open.

“Oh, bad news for you buddy,” Vagabond laughed at Carter, “My date’s leaving which means you’ll have to do.”

_He deserves it,_ Jeremy thought as he slammed the door behind him. He was putting his key in the ignition when a high-pitched scream sounded from the hotel room. He knew he _should_ feel guilty, but he did not.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay sighed as he slid into his car.

“What, couldn’t get an Uber?” He muttered as he clicked his seatbelt in.

“I missed you,” Ryan cooed as he leaned forward, “Did you miss me?”

“Hard to miss someone who’s stalking you,” Jay snorted, “I can feel your presence following me.”

Ryan bit his lip as his cock strained against his jeans. _I knew it, he **can** feel me._

“Where are we going?” Jay grunted, “And is it going to take long?”

“The hotel on Campbell,” Ryan answered, “And it depends.”

Jay started the car and pulled out. Ryan reached around his seat to tug his shirt aside, trying to peek at the initial. _Still bandaged._

“Does it still hurt?” He asked.

“Mostly just itches,” Jay muttered.

“Mine stings still,” Ryan murmured, “Especially in my jeans.”

“That’s why I chose that spot,” Jay admitted, “Petty revenge.”

“Revenge for something you liked?” Ryan scoffed, “How silly.”

“I didn’t get off on Lucas raping me,” Jay muttered, “I didn’t get off when Carter tried to rape me. Why the fuck would I have liked _you_ raping me?”

“So what then?” Ryan pressed, “Danger doesn’t scare you, so it just gets you hot instead?”

“Sure,” Jay answered.

Ryan clicked open a knife and pressed it to Jay’s throat.

“This turn you on?” He asked, struggling not to sound breathless, “You like when I threaten you?”

“I guess,” Jay replied blandly, “What room?”

“Six.”

Ryan rubbed himself through his jeans. He wasn’t sure he could wait for the game. No, too much prep. He had to be patient. He slipped from the car and opened Jay’s door. Jay didn’t like Ryan dragging him into the hotel room. He tugged at Ryan’s hold on his arm, but seemed otherwise to have accepted his fate. Ryan wondered if he would just easily accept anything he told him to do. He found out pretty quickly when he closed the door behind them.

“Take your clothes off,” he ordered.

Jay glared at him. Ryan grinned as he pulled out one of his guns.

“Clothes.”

Jay scowled at the gun before he started taking his clothes off. The hateful glare he was sending Ryan was making it difficult for him to wait. Despite his annoyance with Ryan, his pretty cock seemed happy to see him.

“On the bed,” Ryan directed, “All the way up.”

Jay obeyed, though his face was twisted in a look of hatred and disgust. Once his head was on the pillow, Ryan came around to loop the two pairs of handcuffs over his wrists, first the left, then the right.

“Is this really necessary?” Jay grumbled.

Ryan hummed noncommittally before pushing the ball gag into his lips. He jerked his head away, refusing to open his mouth. Ryan gripped his face tightly, prying his mouth open and shoving the rubber inside. Jay growled around it as Ryan tightened it around his head.

Ryan shuddered, running his fingers over the leather straps. _Fuck, so beautiful. Gotta wait. Be patient._ He ran his hands down his chest and gripped the bandage over his initial, ripping it off. Jay grunted in annoyance. Ryan ran his fingers around the stitches, rubbing over his own cutting.

“Cut me this deep next time,” he huffed breathlessly, “I want stitches too.”

Jay snorted and rolled his eyes. Ryan stood, retrieving the lube from the bedside table.

“Spread your legs,” he grunted.

Jay only hesitated a moment, eyeing where Ryan’s left shoulder holster was. He lifted and spread his knees. He was starting to learn. Ryan grinned as he crawled up between his legs to finger him. He grunted, wincing as Ryan shoved two fingers in his asshole.

Ryan bit his lip, rubbing himself through his jeans. He finger-fucked him rather roughly for a few minutes while he grunted and stared at the ceiling. His cock had gone completely soft. _Pain doesn’t do it for him, he has to be in danger._

_Knock, knock!_

Ryan grinned wildly as Jay’s head jerked up, eyes going to the door before going back to Ryan. He grunted, struggling against the handcuffs. Ryan pulled away before he could get kicked in the face. Jay tried to sit up, growling around the gag. Ryan checked the camera was recording as he wiped his hands.

He moved to open the door for Tommy whose eyebrows went up at Jay already spread out on the bed. He looked to Ryan.

“I thought I was working for it?” he snorted.

Ryan laughed as he dead-bolted the door.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” he assured him.

He led Tommy to the edge of the bed while Jay was struggling, yanking on the handcuffs.

“Jay, do your best to fight him off,” Ryan instructed, “Tommy, avoid the stitches.”

“Yes, sir,” Tommy muttered.

Ryan moved to the side, sitting down nearby as Tommy dropped his jacket on the floor. Jay was scrambling up, trying to pull away as far as he could. Tommy climbed onto the bed, pinning Jay’s legs before he could kick at him. He thrashed against him anyway, hands still tugging at the cuffs.

Tommy pinned his thighs with his knees and got his cock out. He’d taken the pills Ryan gave him it seemed, considering how painfully hard he looked. Jay tried to pull away as Tommy gripped his thighs and lined up. He growled around the gag as Tommy’s cock pushed into him.

_ Whack! _

Tommy lurched to the side as Jay’s fist collided with his face. Ryan’s eyebrows went up. _How’d he break the handcuffs?_ The right side one was broken by the chain, the half on Jay’s wrist still attached as he flipped them, slamming his fist in Tommy’s face again. Then he scrambled off him, tugging at the other pair of handcuffs. Tommy got back up and made a move to grab him, but Jay had the bedside lamp in his hand now.

_ Whack! _

Jay refocused on the handcuff chain, ripping it free before rushing for his clothes. He fumbled with them, pulling out the switchblade as Tommy shook himself awake and turned to come after him. Jay growled in warning as he approached.

Tommy lunged at him and he dodged, swiping the knife across his side. Tommy grunted, swinging back around with a hook he easily ducked. He jabbed Tommy in the gut and slashed the knife upward across his chest. Tommy went for a jab that he twisted to avoid and clamped his arm down on.

He missed the hook to the face as he twisted Tommy’s arm ready to break it. He slashed, stabbing Tommy’s forearm. Tommy shrieked in pain and Jay slammed his forehead into his nose. He ripped the knife out as Tommy fell backward onto the floor.

Ryan was breathless, rubbing his cock through his jeans as Tommy wisely chose to tap the floor twice. _I could just see if he’ll kill him,_ Ryan mused. Jay stepped away, going for his clothes, but Ryan stood, drawing his attention. He glared as Ryan pulled a gun on him again.

"Drop it," Ryan ordered.

Jay wiped the blade before closing it and dropping it on his clothes.

“Now sit still and keep the gag on,” He instructed as he came to crouch next to Tommy, “Ready?”

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes. Ryan flicked open a knife and stabbed Tommy in the heart. Then he twisted and Tommy went limp with a final choking noise as he died. Ryan stood back up to turn to Jay who was looking at him very intently. Ryan’s eyes flicked down to his raging hard-on.

“You get hard watching me kill,” He guessed, heart pounding in his chest, “How perfect you are for me.”

Jay rolled his eyes and laid back, spreading and lifting his knees again. His brown eyes smoldered as he touched himself, staring right into Ryan’s very soul. Obviously he wanted this over with and was attempting to move the process along. Luckily for him, Ryan was ready for that too.

Ryan holstered the gun and quickly got his pants open. He tossed the knife to his dominant hand as he lined up to shove his cock in Jay’s hot, tight ass. Jay groaned miserably as he slid inside him and Ryan moaned breathlessly. _No more waiting._

He pressed the knife to Jay’s throat as he slammed into him. Jay seemed to like this as his eyelashes fluttered and he gripped Ryan’s hand to keep the knife in place. _Oh, I see. It’s not the murder itself, but the idea he could be next._ A shudder rippled through Ryan’s body. _He’s perfectly matched for me, my second half. My perfect little victim._

“God, you’re beautiful,” Ryan breathed, “I love you so much.”

Jay probably couldn’t hear him over the roar of his own blood in his ears, but he came and Ryan liked to believe it was from what he said. He quickened his pace, pulling back the knife so he didn’t accidentally kill him. Jay made a growling sort of warning noise when Ryan tightened up, his thrusts going uneven.

Ryan came, pumping deep inside him as stars exploded across his vision. Jay absolutely _hated_ this apparently, immediately thrashing against him, grabbing at his jacket, no doubt looking for a weapon. Ryan grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed as his hips stuttered to a halt. Jay struggled against him, growling around the gag as he tried to buck Ryan off him. Ryan’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“So pretty,” He huffed, still catching his breath.

_ Whack! _

Ryan grunted as Jay’s forehead collided with his. He pressed down over him.

“I could get it up again!” he exclaimed, “Let’s do it again!”

Jay kneed him in the ribs and Ryan wheezed. _Damn, he’s strong._ Jay shoved harder against his hands pinning him and brought his legs up to kick him away. Ryan yanked his wrists, pulling him to his chest and squashing his legs between them. He flailed a bit as he was lifted fully in the air before dropping his legs to the bed and trying to shove Ryan.

Ryan swung him by his wrists, tossing him on the ground behind him. He grunted, wincing as he landed. Ryan watched him starting to lift himself up. His face twisted in a scowl around the gag, his torso covered in cum with more leaking out of his asshole, the stitched up V on his chest. _Perfect._

Ryan pulled his gun again and Jay grunted, falling back with an annoyed sigh. Ryan stepped closer. _My perfect, depraved little victim._ Jay checked his watch and grunted. He finally ripped the gag off, tossing it aside.

“Goddamnit, I’m late!” He groused, “You are the worst!”

“I like when you’re mean to me,” Ryan laughed.

“I noticed,” Jay snorted, sitting up on his elbows, “Can I go now??”

“Aw, but you’re already late,” Ryan huffed, “Can’t you stay and play some more?”

“I can still save it,” Jay insisted, sitting up further, “Come on, dude, it’s not like this’ll be the last time you grab me.”

He stood up and hobbled to the bathroom.

“This could be my only chance to talk to this guy,” he muttered, “If I haven’t already blown it.”

He winced as he cleaned his torso off. Ryan just watched him curiously. Despite seeming to hate getting raped, he sure didn’t act like he hated it now. Seemed more annoyed and inconvenienced than anything. What strange reactions he had. 

“I’m gonna smell like fucking sex,” he groaned miserably, “Though he’ll probably like that.”

He paused with the rag between his legs and looked at Ryan.

“Hey, do you have a lot of criminal connections?” He suddenly asked.

Ryan raised his eyebrows.

“I’d like to think so,” he snorted, “Why?”

“Do you happen to know the Chief of Police?” Jay questioned, continuing to clean himself.

Ryan frowned.

“You want to know about the sex trafficking,” he grunted, “Why?”

“I’m looking into it for my job,” Jay muttered, looking down between his legs, “Don’t you know where I work?”

He wiped Ryan’s cum off his thighs where it’d dripped out of him. 

“No, I don’t have a lot of spare time,” Ryan admitted distractedly. 

_He looks pretty covered in my cum._ Jay tossed the rag on the tile floor and limped to his clothes.

“I’m a journalist,” he stated plainly as he started pulling on his clothes, “For The Los Santos Sun.”

“Why haven’t I heard about an article being written about the taste of my dick?” Ryan wondered.

Jay sat, genuinely laughing as he pulled on his shoes. Ryan blinked rapidly in surprise. _He’s laughing._

“No one believes me, obviously,” Jay answered as he tied his shoes, “I mean, I’m alive, right? How could I be your victim if I’m alive?”

“So what did the cops do then?” Ryan questioned.

“Said it was some copy cat,” Jay grumbled, checking his pockets for his belongings, “Though they seemed a bit suspicious of me, seeing as I had a knife.”

He stood, straightening his jacket and checked his watch again.

“Fuck, I dunno if I can save it,” he grunted.

He started for the door, but Ryan stepped in his path.

“Stop following this,” He instructed, “This is dangerous. They’ll kill you over it.”

“I’m aware,” Jay snorted, “That’s why I’m the only journalist willing to take it.”

_No fear._ Ryan scowled.

“You can’t let them kill you,” He growled.

_That’s my job and I'm not done using you yet._

“Great idea,” Jay muttered dryly, “I’ll be sure to not _let_ anyone kill me.”

“I’m serious,” Ryan insisted, “They have no right to your blood.”

_It’s mine._ Jay looked in his eyes a moment.

“My blood is yours too, got it,” he mumbled tiredly, “Can I go now?”

“Close your eyes.”

Jay obeyed and he almost looked like he was leaning in for the kiss. Ryan pulled the mask up and kissed him lightly. Jay pressed back this time and Ryan smiled against his lips. _Good boy._ He pulled away and replaced the mask before letting him go. Was stealing the handcuff keys really the reason Jay kissed him back or was it just an excuse to kiss Ryan guilt-free? 


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy had been right. The skeevy mayor's sleazy assistant _did_ like the fact he smelled like sex. He seemed extremely amused by it and Jeremy's limp. He grinned widely as Jeremy entered the private room for the restaurant, eyes immediately tracking down his body. He knew. Jeremy knew. And they both knew that the other knew.

The good news was Jeremy needed him in a good mood to cough up what he knew about the sex trafficking, so it actually worked to his benefit. _So I guess this is the silver lining,_ he thought as he sat on the cushion across from the assistant, wincing. Well, this and the fact he got a pretty good orgasm from it. Not to say he didn't want to absolutely _murder_ Vagabond, but it was going to happen anyway, so he might as well get something out of it.

"Dooley, right?" Barns, the assistant, greeted, giving him a smirk.

"Yes, with the Los Santos Sun," Jeremy answered, "Thank you for agreeing to meet me. I apologize for being late."

"Something tells me you had little choice in the matter," Barns snorted, "Considering you've blood on your clothing."

Jeremy looked down to find there was indeed blood flicked over his jacket and shirt. The rape accomplice must've sprayed more than Jeremy had noticed. So then Barns knew he had been raped and was still amused by it. Jeremy felt white hot rage slice through his chest. _You disgusting piece of shit. You're as bad as him._

"Yes, well, this is Los Santos," he muttered bitterly, "You rarely ever have a choice when someone decides to make you their victim."

He pulled the copy of the photo from his jacket. The one that clearly showed the initials carved over the victim's spine. The initials of the chief of police. Though the letters were not exactly the rarest of initials, it did seem quite telling in the context of a massive cover-up. He laid the photo on the low table and slid it toward Barns.

"Throw him under the bus," Jeremy advised.

Barns' eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Quite bold, aren't you?" He sneered, pulling the photo closer, "You think you can take this man? You realize how connected he is?"

"I am fully aware that I'm not just fighting one man," Jeremy scoffed, "I would have to be an idiot to believe I could fight him on my own."

Barns looked _extremely_ surprised by this.

"Then you have friends working with you?" He guessed, "I'm surprised _one_ person is willing to go up against this man. But now that I've seen you, I can tell why. You've a pretty face and angry eyes, Dooley. You must be a crusader. A regular champion of justice, eh? You moral types are always so dumb."

The switchblade slammed into the picture over the initials. 

"Give me the info I need or find out what I did to the person whose blood is all over me," Jeremy growled.

Barns swallowed nervously. _Good, you should squirm, you fucking swine._ Barns glanced around as though to check they were in fact alone.

"His beach house has all the evidence you need," He murmured, "All I ask is you leave me out so I can take over the mayor's office."

"I accept that deal," Jeremy muttered, "It makes no difference to me whether you go down or not."

"7926 is the code for the garage," Barns informed him, "Office is up the stairs, to the left, first door on the right."

Jeremy yanked the blade from the table.

"By the way, I'm not a moral type," He scoffed, "I just want to advance my career without having to put a dick in my mouth."

Barns snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You're in the wrong city, baby," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," Jeremy grumbled as he stood and took the picture back, "But it's not like I can leave this shithole."

He closed the knife. The grinning silver skull on the handle seemed to laugh at the idea of him leaving.

~

Jeremy didn't do a lot of burglarizing any more. Most of his time was spent chasing down legit leads that wouldn't get him arrested. _Most_ of it. There was still a probably concerning amount of illegal lead getting, but he obviously had no fear of prison. He had a feeling though, that Vagabond would not be happy if he was arrested. Jeremy wondered how much effort Vagabond would go to to keep him from danger. He thought maybe he could ask after he got the Intel, considering Vagabond was tailing him currently.

He parked in the driveway he'd scouted for the job and hopped over the center console to pick up the crossbow in the floorboards. He rolled down the window and stubbed out his cigarette in his ashtray. He shifted and brought up the modified crossbow. He should be plenty far enough to get the spike embedded in the side of the brick. 

"Just wait for whatever smartass comment you're gonna make," Jeremy grumbled as Vagabond walked up.

To his credit, he _did_ wait. Jeremy fired, spearing the brick right in the perfect spot. He put the crossbow back into the floorboards and rolled up the window. As he stepped out, Vagabond gripped his wrist tightly. Jeremy locked his car and closed the door. 

"What?" He grunted, "Is this gonna take long?"

"You seriously need to stop this!" Vagabond hissed, "They will kill you!"

"Oh, no," Jeremy muttered dryly.

_Smack!_

"Rude," Jeremy grunted as Vagabond slapped him. 

"I am dead serious," Vagabond growled, "If you don't stop, I will _make_ you stop!"

"You gonna pay my bills?" Jeremy questioned.

Vagabond's blue eyes looked annoyed by this as they darted between his.

"Didn't think so," Jeremy snorted, "Can you let me earn my paycheck now?"

"You're a thief, right?" Vagabond demanded, "Go back to thieving. I know people, I'll get you jobs."

"It's the same," Jeremy pointed out, "Thieving and snooping. Same business, same possible end results."

"No, it's not!" Vagabond snapped, "You will eventually be caught snooping when you blast it all over your fucking newspaper! Thieving you can get away with! No one has to know you're involved."

"Assuming I'm actually good at it," Jeremy countered.

"You are, I've been watching you," Vagabond insisted.

"Did you ever think maybe I like this more?" Jeremy grunted, "I mean, normal people like to work jobs they find fulfilling. Perhaps I find this more fulfilling."

 _"You_ are not normal," Vagabond scoffed.

"Didn't say I was," Jeremy argued, "Just said maybe. You're cutting off my circulation. I'll never get in if I can't feel my hand."

Vagabond let go and Jeremy clenched and unclenched his fist to get feeling back in his hand. 

"I can break your legs," Vagabond warned, "Or your arms. Or both. I can make you stop."

"I'm aware," Jeremy assured him, wagging his hand a bit, "I've read all your police reports. I'm aware of your capabilities."

"You read my police reports?" Vagabond repeated, sounding entirely too pleased about that.

Jeremy gave him a flat look.

"I'm a reporter," He reminded him, "I read them before you raped me."

"Hmph."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and started forward only to get a hand on the chest, shoving him back against the car.

"If you're so damn concerned, why don't you come with me?" Jeremy suggested, halfheartedly shoving at Vagabond's immovable arm, "Also you're gonna tear my stitches."

Vagabond shifted his hand to Jeremy's shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"Fine, I'll go with you," He agreed, "But you don't fight me afterwards. You take it."

"Fine," Jeremy grunted, "But only when we're safely away from here."

"Awe, how'd you know I wanted to fuck you while you stole that guy's info?" Vagabond pouted.

Jeremy just looked at him, exasperated, for a moment.

"I legitimately can't tell if you're joking," He muttered tiredly, "Can we go now? We're running out of time."

Vagabond let go of him, but paused, caressing his face with his gloved hand. Jeremy just stared at him, again struck by how bizarre Vagabond's behavior was. _What is the appropriate response to this?_

"God, you're beautiful," Vagabond breathed.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, starting towards the house. So to avoid breaking his legs and to ensure he got this Intel, he was willingly working with Vagabond and was going to let him fuck him afterwards. Was that a fair exchange? Because to be honest, he wasn't sure any more. All his priorities got scrambled around Vagabond because he knew Vagabond was going to hurt him regardless, so he might as well get something from it.

Every moment with him was an exchange. He gave him some of what he wanted, then he got some of what he wanted in return. He cut his initial into his thigh so he could get off the ground. He fought off the accomplice to move the scene along. He kissed him to lift the handcuff keys. Though that was less of an exchange more of him just using Vagabond's attraction to him against him. 

Jeremy glanced around as he scaled the fence. No one was about, as his recon had suggested. He dropped on the other side and moved to the metal spike. He gripped it and pulled himself up, letting go as he jumped to get his boot on it. He gripped the window ledge and hauled himself up. He looked around the window sill. Still no alarm triggers it looked like. He flicked out the switchblade and slipped it between the panes to flip the latch. 

"How in the hell did you do that?" Vagabond questioned.

Jeremy looked down at him as the latch flipped open.

"I'm a gymnast and a thief," He answered, "I thought you said you've been watching me."

"You don't do a lot of jumping around usually," Vagabond pointed out as he slid the window open, "Don't take long, I don't like this set up."

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he slipped through the window. _You didn't have to come, asshole._ He hurried to the computer to get the Intel, though he almost wanted to go slowly just to piss off Vagabond. He got off on the threat of death, that didn't mean he liked being raped. And certainly being stalked wasn't an enjoyable experience. Vagabond was throwing wrenches in all his plans and then didn't even have the decency to kill him. So Jeremy just had to live with all the consequences of being his victim. Jeremy rubbed over the bandage on his chest absently as he waited for the computer to boot up. _Annoying._

His eyes skimmed over the folders once the computer was on. Videos. _Yikes, ill-advised to leave this sort of clear-cut evidence, buddy._ Jeremy didn't play them as he copied them. He didn't have time now. The longer he spent there the more likely someone would show up, as the laws of the thief dictated. Pictures, equally ill-advised. Jeremy suddenly became aware of a faint beeping. He closed everything and safely ejected the drive before shutting down the computer. Beeping was always bad, as the laws of the thief dictated.

He slid out the window, quickly shutting it and flipping the latch before starting to drop. His spike was gone. Vagabond had his arms out. Jeremy just knew he was grinning under that stupid fucking mask. Jeremy rolled his eyes and dropped into his arms. His piercing blue eyes were sparkling. _What the fuck is he expecting right now? What will put him in a good mood so he hurts me less when we fuck?_ Jeremy put his arms around the man's neck and pressed a kiss against the mask. He could hear Vagabond's breathing hitch. This was the right choice, apparently. Vagabond let him down gently and they went back over the fence. 

"Do I need to ride with you or will you be a good boy and follow me?" Vagabond questioned as they reached Jeremy's car.

"I said I would," Jeremy pointed out, "Can you hurry up? I don't want to stick around here."

Vagabond pushed him up against his car.

"Say "I'll be a good boy," he ordered, voice breathy.

"I'll be a good boy," Jeremy repeated flatly.

Vagabond leaned in closely, his eyes absolutely sparkling with delight. 

"What other freaky shit can I make you say?" He wondered, "I love how shameless you are. You truly don't give a fuck."

"It's a gift," Jeremy muttered dryly, "I'll say whatever you want when we're away from here."

Vagabond's hand rested on his throat.

"Oh, Jeremy, I know you will," He cooed, "You'll do anything I want, won't you?"

"I don't know," Jeremy answered honestly, "I don't know at what point I'd rather take a bullet than your cock."

Vagabond squeezed his throat and pressed the mask against his ear.

"I can give you both, baby," he whispered, voice heated, "Isn't that what you truly want?"

Jeremy shuddered, face flushing. Vagabond's free hand cupped his crotch, his palm grinding against Jeremy's boner. Jeremy hissed.

"We could stay right here," Vagabond suggested, voice low and breathless, "I could fuck you over the hood of your car while cops come pouring in. You could die with my cock in your ass. You wouldn't even get to cum. You'd die a happy man, wouldn't you?"

Jeremy gripped Vagabond's jacket tightly.

"Fuck," he grunted, _"Fuck!"_

"Or should I take out the middle man?" Vagabond offered, his hand rubbing Jeremy's cock quickly with clear intent, "I could stick my gun in your ass and fuck you with it while my finger's on the trigger. Every movement could be your last. You know that saying, "cum like a gunshot"?"

Jeremy bared his teeth in a snarl as he came in his boxers. 

"God, you're beautiful," Vagabond groaned, "I think I love you more with each passing day."

Jeremy had no idea what the fuck to say to that, so he settled for catching his breath. Vagabond pulled his hand away and pulled something from his pocket. His phone. He held it up and pressed a button. The beeping from the house started up and Jeremy had the switchblade in his hand before he could think of drawing it. Vagabond laughed gleefully as he danced away from Jeremy's slashing. 

"You fucking bastard," Jeremy growled. 

"Payback for distracting me with your kissing, naughty boy," Vagabond chirped, "I thought you'd like having new bracelets, but you went and stole the key off me. Naughty."

"I'm not a jewelry kind of fag," Jeremy grumbled, anger deflating. 

He got some of the evidence, that was all he needed for now. Proof of concept was enough. He closed the knife to open his car door.

"Technically this should have counted," He pointed out as he slid in, nose wrinkling at his jizz in his pants.

"You didn't take it, baby," Vagabond countered, "I said you had to take it."

Jeremy rolled his window down as he lit a cigarette.

"I know, that's why I said technically," He muttered, "Will you hurry up?"

Vagabond pressed his hands to the cheeks of the mask and leaned his elbows on Jeremy's door.

"I love you."

Jeremy gave him a flat look. 

"I'm not a liar, Vagabond," he grunted, "I don't plan to say that back to you."

"Awe."

Vagabond lifted his hand to the mouth of the mask and blew him a kiss. Jeremy was pretty sure he was going to die of old age before Vagabond got around to taking any sort of action without playing with him first. _Annoying._


	5. Chapter 5

Now that Ryan knew all the important facts about Jeremy, he found himself relaxing a bit. He had discovered all the personal details he needed to know and now he knew how to get him off. He'd figured him out. 

Jeremy looked pretty annoyed as he pulled into the garage of the safe house. Of course being annoyed was his second most common state, the first being the blankness. Then there was anger and lastly mirth. Ryan had seen this expression only twice. Once face to face and a second time when he was with his slutty coworker. He was gorgeous like that, his pretty face lit up like an explosion. It was a shame it didn't happen more. 

Jeremy stepped out of his car, readjusting his jeans and Ryan couldn't help the grin that spread on his face. He looked angry when he came, which was highly amusing to Ryan. He gave Ryan a glare as he approached the door he was leaning against. 

"I can tell you're smiling," He grumbled.

Ryan's eyebrows went up. _Really?_

"Can we move this along now?" Jeremy muttered tiredly, "I have other shit to do. Unless you're finally going to man up and kill me already."

Ryan was genuinely surprised by this response. He pondered it as he led Jeremy through his house. _Does he actually want to die?_ Ryan had been under the impression that there was still some sort of natural defense mechanism in play that was stopping Jeremy from encouraging Ryan to go all the way. Then again, he _was_ still pursuing the case, despite Ryan's many attempts to warn him off. Maybe he was suicidal after all. Maybe Ryan didn't understand him as well as he thought.

"Hey, you're a rapist," Jeremy spoke up suddenly.

Ryan had to stop to laugh, shaking his head in amusement as he turned back to look at him.

"Yeah, I would hope so considering how wanted I am for it," He snorted, "What's your point?"

"Will you let me watch the videos I copied while you fuck me?" Jeremy requested, "I assume they'd be like porn for you."

"You want to watch others getting raped while I rape you?" Ryan grunted, totally baffled.

"Technically I agreed this time," Jeremy pointed out, "But no, not particularly. I just want to use my time wisely."

"I coerced you into agreeing," Ryan argued, "That makes it rape."

Jeremy looked confused.

"I assumed my consent would turn you on," He grunted, "Can you not get it up if it isn't rape or something?" 

"Oh, no, I can get it up, I just want to make sure _you_ know it's rape," Ryan assured him, grinning, "Because it pisses you off so much."

Jeremy's face twisted into a scowl of disgust and hatred again. Ryan almost visibly shuddered. 

"Whatever," Jeremy muttered, the look dropping, "Yes or no?"

Ryan debated a moment. Could be fun to watch Jeremy's disgust over the videos. 

"Alright, sure," He agreed, "We can go into my office."

Jeremy's annoyed expression turned to his blank one which was about as close to happiness or pleasure or _any_ positive reaction Ryan imagined he would ever get from him. He led him into the office and turned on his computer while Jeremy waited blankly in front of the desk. 

"Give me the drive and take your clothes off," Ryan ordered.

Jeremy obeyed without complaint. Ryan opened the first video as Jeremy dropped his clothes. Ryan's eyebrows went up at the preview on his software. _Oh, this is one of mine._ It was an older one too. Did Jeremy know that? He couldn't possibly. He didn't even know Ryan was involved in the crimes. Though Ryan had made it obvious he was at least very aware of it... He might _suspect_ a connection. Ryan looked through the other videos. _These are all mine._

"How did you choose which ones to copy?" Ryan asked casually, "Some of these look pretty bad."

"I copied all of them," Jeremy answered, "I didn't get all the pictures because I ensured I had all the videos and someone stopped me short."

 _All of them..._ Did they not record without Ryan? Ryan was good, that was true, but he was expensive too. Surely they would have some form of amateur working for them at some point just for the cheapness of it. Maybe they just didn't have any amateur videos saved at _that_ house. Ryan still felt a squeeze of paranoia, though he figured at least _Jeremy_ was unaware. 

"So are we good?" Jeremy questioned, "Or are you having me in the breeze because it amuses you?"

Ryan glanced up at his naked body. 

"It would be more amusing if you ever looked anything more than mildly inconvenienced by anything," He snorted.

Jeremy's knees turned inward and he covered his junk, ducking his head sheepishly. 

"Ew, don't fake it," Ryan grumbled.

Jeremy sighed, moving back to his blank "I could give a fuck" stance. _Shameless._ Ryan waved him over and sat in his chair. Jeremy, without prompting or any apparent reason to, sat on his lap and reached for the mouse. Ryan's cock was at least mildly interested in Jeremy sitting on his lap, though he'd intended to have him stand there while he fingered him. His inadvertent sluttiness was even kind of cute.

Jeremy shifted, lifting his feet to rest on either side of Ryan's legs and lifted his ass for Ryan to access while he propped his elbow on the desk and rested his chin in his hand. Ryan's cock was _very_ interested in Jeremy's shameless and flexible position. _I think I could twist him up quite nicely._

Jeremy played the video, startling Ryan out of his staring contest with Jeremy's cute ass. Ryan pulled out lube as Jeremy passively watched the woman on the screen say her name and age. He paused the video and looked around. He found a pen and a pad of papers that he wrote the woman's name and age on while Ryan just watched him. He played the video again, back to his passive look, though he kept the pen in hand. _He's not disgusted by the video? So...he only cares when **he's** the victim?_

Ryan became aware that he was just sitting there again and quickly poured lube over his fingers. Jeremy jumped a little from the cold lube on his asshole, but otherwise made no reaction as Ryan fingered him. At exactly two minutes into the video, Jeremy shifted his angle and pushed back.

"I'm ready," He muttered.

Ryan pulled his cock out but Jeremy suddenly tensed as Ryan gripped his hip to pull him back.

"Put on a condom," He grumbled.

"No."

Ryan pulled more insistently. Jeremy resisted.

"I never agreed to let you get your gross jizz in me!" He snapped, "Put on a condom!"

"No."

Ryan gripped his other hip to pull him back and Jeremy resisted a moment as though deciding if he really wanted to fight this or not. 

"Whatever," He muttered, letting Ryan pull him back.

He went back to watching the video as Ryan pushed him back onto his cock. He hissed a bit as it entered, but completely relaxed against it. Then he again surprised Ryan by rocking back and forth without Ryan moving him. Ryan took his hands off his hips and watched in bafflement as his cock disappeared and reappeared while Jeremy fucked himself on it, looking for all the world like he couldn't give a fuck. Ryan hummed as he leaned back. He could get used to a willing victim.

"Mm, I could just lock you in my basement," He mused.

"Don't get comfortable," Jeremy growled, "I agreed to this. That doesn't mean I'll be docile again."

Ryan shuddered and his cock pulsed in Jeremy's tight ass. 

"Yeah, you would like that," Jeremy snorted, "You like the unwilling, bet your dick really doesn't get hard unless your partner is your victim. Is this even doing it for you or should I cry and beg?"

"Watch yourself, _victim,"_ Ryan warned, breathlessly.

"Do you want me docile or angry?" Jeremy grumbled, "Make up your mind, pig. Do you like this or shall I bend over the desk and you can hold me down?"

Ryan groaned, his hands moving back to Jeremy's hips. 

"Oh, you like that scenario?" Jeremy taunted, "Shoving me down and covering my mouth so I can't talk back while you make me take your cock. Would you leave the video on? Show me what happens to mouthy whores? Make me watch while they beat her and whisper in my ear that you could do so much worse? That you could splatter my blood across the room and only be _mildly inconvenienced?"_

Ryan shouted when he came and panted breathlessly for a moment before he grasped what just happened. Jeremy was settled on Ryan's lap, passively watching the next video, again looking like he couldn't be fucked to care about Ryan's presence or anything else for that matter. _He fucking dirty talked me to get me off faster, knowing what I could do to him._ Ryan watched his cock soften enough to slip out of Jeremy and send cum dripping down his thighs. He shuddered. 

"Blood on the carpet is more than an _mild_ inconvenience," He huffed.

Jeremy laughed. Ryan nearly jumped in surprise. 

"Well, then I guess this is the safe zone," He joked, "As long as I'm not too mouthy to bypass the inconvenience."

"You could be mouthy in certain ways to make up for your back talk," Ryan suggested.

Jeremy snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"Shit, Vagabond, you alright?" a voice grunted on the video.

Ryan stiffened and Jeremy's eyebrows raised.

"Her blood better be clean or I'm burning your whole operation to the ground," Ryan growled on the video.

 _Oh, right, it splattered on my face. Why the fuck did I leave that in??_ It was an older one. Must have been before he was as careful as he was now.

"Oh, you make videos," Jeremy realized, "I thought that camera was pretty professional looking."

He made no further comment as he kept watching. Ryan was again confused by his reaction. 

"Aren't you going to ask me what I know about your case?" Ryan grunted.

"You won't tell me," Jeremy dismissed, shrugging, "You made it clear in the hotel room that you weren't interested in telling me anything."

"What if I was?" Ryan prompted, unsure why he was going down this rabbit hole.

Jeremy paused the video to look back at him.

"I'm not interested in hypotheticals," He spoke coolly, "State your terms for telling me what you know or don't bother."

Ryan considered it for long enough that Jeremy turned back to the video. He hadn't actually figured him out after all. There was more to learn. He rubbed his hand over Jeremy's hip.

"Every lead I give you, we do this again," He finally answered, "Not necessarily _this_ exactly."

"I accept," Jeremy muttered, "We can go again right now if you tell me whose hand that is."

He pointed at the paused video. Ryan leaned forward, putting an arm around him to stop him from falling. 

"Ah, I know that ring, that's Parr," He grunted.

 _"Desmond_ Parr?" Jeremy clarified, raising his eyebrows at Ryan.

"Yeah, they call him Dezzy on the videos," Ryan answered.

"Huh."

Jeremy tapped the tip of the pen on the pad of paper.

"Well, that's that then," He muttered, "The big three."

_The police, the government, and the mob._


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy tried, he really _tried_ to be afraid. Three of the four most powerful entities in Los Santos were the objects of his story. The fourth was trying to get his dick hard behind him. He should be afraid. He should be terrified. Beyond terrified, he should be paralyzed with fear. He wasn't. As always, he was just curious. 

"Do you fuck them?" He asked.

"What, the whores?" Vagabond grunted, "No, I just record."

"Do you get off on the videos or something?" Jeremy wondered, scribbling down a note about the video.

"What are you, my therapist?" Vagabond grumbled. 

"Just wondering," Jeremy muttered, pausing the video again.

He leaned closer, squinting at the screen.

"I can zoom in for you," Vagabond offered.

"What do I have to do in return?" Jeremy snorted.

"Kiss me," Vagabond answered.

"Oh, okay," Jeremy agreed, turning on his lap.

 _Possibly the easiest request so far._ He put his hand on the back of Vagabond's neck and closed his eyes. Vagabond removed the mask and Jeremy leaned forward, pressing his lips off center on Vagabond's. Vagabond pressed back and Jeremy opened his mouth. Vagabond gave a little pleased hum as they kissed. Jeremy wondered how long was long enough. Vagabond ran his hands up Jeremy's sides, feeling him up like this was a one night stand or something. _How do I make him stop so I can go back to the video?_

Vagabond pulled away and urged him to turn back around. He replaced the mask and Jeremy opened his eyes as he leaned around him to zoom the video for him. He held Jeremy around the middle to stop him from falling again though this time his hand ran over his torso, feeling him up. _That wasn't part of the deal, asshole._ Jeremy found himself more annoyed with each passing second spent with Vagabond. He was getting too comfortable with Jeremy being docile and Jeremy hated it. 

"What're you into role play?" He grumbled as he squinted at the zoomed video, "Want me to pretend to be your wife?"

"Might be cute," Vagabond mused, "Put you in a frilly little apron. Beat you for burning dinner while you cry about how you can be better."

"I thought you didn't like me faking it?" Jeremy snorted, scribbling on the notepad, "If I cry will you stop groping me like I'm your prom date?"

"Can you cry on demand?" Vagabond questioned doubtfully.

Jeremy's lip trembled and he looked over his shoulder shyly as tears filled his eyes.

"I can do whatever you want," He promised tearfully, "Just don't hurt me again, please."

Vagabond looked a bit surprised.

"Not bad," He commented, "Hey, you want to get paid, right? How about we make videos? You're a pretty good actor."

His eyes swept down Jeremy's body.

"You're pretty too," He muttered thoughtfully, "Not to mention how flexible and durable you are."

He squeezed at Jeremy's thigh. 

"And you look soft in certain spots," He added, "I bet I could make some money off you."

Jeremy just stared at him. 

"Are you being serious right now?" He grunted.

Vagabond looked up.

"Do I look like a man that jokes about making money?" He scoffed.

"You look like a man who jokes about literally anything," Jeremy answered blandly, "If you're not serious about anything, then no one can tell what actually bothers you."

Vagabond leaned back in his chair, observing him as though trying to figure him out.

"Your "no fear" thing is going to get you killed," He concluded. 

"Yeah, maybe that's the point," Jeremy muttered, "Maybe I want to die."

"You don't," Vagabond dismissed, "You just don't care if you do."

"What are you, my therapist?" Jeremy sneered, turning back to the video, "Just tell me when you're ready."

Vagabond muttered something about him being impatient as he went back to trying to get hard. Jeremy played the next video. This one was of a man. _They do traffic men then._ Michael had said he wasn't sure in his notes. An idea formed in Jeremy's head and he sat up straighter. 

"No," Vagabond growled.

"You don't even know what I'm thinking," Jeremy grumbled.

"You're thinking of infiltrating by pretending to be one of the whores," Vagabond answered.

"Alright, you _did_ know what I was thinking," Jeremy muttered dryly.

 _If I get in, I can get more concrete proof since they don't appear to ever fully show up on the videos. All I need is something legit to tie all the other evidence together._

"No," Vagabond repeated.

"Didn't you say what a great actor I am?" Jeremy grunted.

"It's not you being discovered that bothers me," Vagabond snapped.

"Right, I forgot, I can only be used by your chosen accomplice," Jeremy hissed.

He grunted as Vagabond lifted and slammed him over the desk. He reached over to pause the video with a sigh. 

"You seem to be misunderstanding the position you're in, _victim,"_ Vagabond spoke coolly as he pressed Jeremy's face into the desk, "You are mine. You belong to me and you do not get to refuse what I tell you."

Jeremy didn't know if there was an exchange for this situation. Well, he might be able to get enough evidence without the infiltration. He shrugged.

"Alright," He agreed, "No pretending to be a sex trafficking victim. Got it."

"Why don't you just take my offer?" Vagabond questioned, "I'll make videos of you. Then you live off that."

"I don't want to live off sex money," Jeremy answered tightly, "This is what I want to do and I want to get ahead without having to put a dick in my mouth."

"Oh, but you'll take one in your ass," Vagabond snorted, pressing his hips against Jeremy's ass.

"This is different," Jeremy argued, _"You_ don't give me a fucking choice in the matter."

"I do!" Vagabond snapped back, "Stop pursuing this story! Pick some other inane bullshit to write about!"

"Is this about me or you?!" Jeremy demanded, "Is this because you think I'll die or because you're afraid I'll take you down with the others?! Because I'll fucking tell you, I could give a shit about you! I want the story, not the fucking justice!"

"You couldn't take me down if you tried, victim," Vagabond growled.

"I don't want to!" Jeremy snapped, "I just want the information! This is what I do, I gather secrets! Because that's what I _want_ to do! I want to find all the shit people are hiding!"

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears of anger welling up. 

"I'm so fucking sick of your bullshit!" He snarled, "Are you going to kill me or not?!"

"I will kill you when I want to!" Vagabond fired back.

"Will you?!" Jeremy taunted, "Because so far you're all bark, no fucking bite!"

Jeremy huffed as Vagabond shifted his hand to cover the eye not pointed at the desk and squirmed against him.

"The fuck are you doing?!" He snarled, "Don't cover my fucking eyes!"

He struggled against him, but Vagabond pressed fully against him, pinning him more firmly to the desk. Jeremy tried to claw at his arm, but Vagabond pinned his wrist down. He let out a surprised shout of pain as Vagabond latched onto his shoulder, biting down harshly. 

"Asshole!" He spat, "That's not what the fuck I meant and you know it! Let go!"

Vagabond bit so hard he drew blood. Jeremy groaned in pain. It felt like he might actually rip the chunk out of him. Vagabond let go of his wrist to get a hand between them since of course _now_ was when he was getting hard. Jeremy's struggling renewed as Vagabond guided himself into his asshole. Vagabond caught an elbow to the face which got him to unclamp finally.

"You agreed," Vagabond reminded him breathlessly.

It took Jeremy a second to force himself to stop struggling. Technically he _had_ agreed they could go again. He was shaking in restrained anger as he gripped the desk tightly.

"I fucking hate you so much," He grunted as Vagabond fucked him.

"You'll love me," Vagabond huffed, "You'll see we're connected. Right before I kill you."

Jeremy shuddered, his cock twitching. Vagabond swiped blood from the leaking bite wound and wrapped his hand around Jeremy's cock. Vagabond _was_ going to kill him then. After he was finally done playing. Jeremy moaned, body rocking back against Vagabond's thrusts. 

"God, you're such a freak," Vagabond groaned breathlessly, "How do you want to go, huh?"

"Strangulation," Jeremy answered without hesitance. 

"Keep your eyes closed or you lose them," Vagabond warned.

Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed as Vagabond shifted, looping his arm around Jeremy's neck and pulling him up. Jeremy moaned, getting his knees on the desk to hold himself up as Vagabond squeezed his throat. He gripped at Vagabond's wrists, one where his hand was jerking him off and the other where his hand was using his throat as a handle to bounce him on his cock. Jeremy moved with the motions, lifting and lowering himself as well as he could in this position. His breathing was coming out in loud gasps when Vagabond bothered to let him get air. His vision was darkening at the edges as his orgasm built up. Vagabond just needed to keep squeezing. He was so close. 

"P-lea-se!" Jeremy wheezed.

_"Fuck!"_

Heat shot through Jeremy's ass a split second before he shattered, coming harder than he ever had before and passing out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan almost killed Jeremy. It would've been easy. He was already unconscious, all Ryan had to do was keep squeezing. He was so frustrated with him he almost did. He let go instead, letting him drop back over the desk. He sat down heavily in his chair, watching his come drip down Jeremy's thighs and own blood drip and dry on his cock. He huffed, trying to catch his breath and think while Jeremy's body shuddered and gasped trying to bring in air as quickly as it could to stop from dying.

Ryan hated that Jeremy thought he had some control over this situation. On the one hand, that was one of the reasons he was so fun: he was stubborn as hell and tried to push when Ryan shoved. On the other, he was Ryan's property. He didn't get a choice. He should do as he was told. But he wasn't going to. Ryan knew he wasn't going to.

Jeremy was becoming a liability. He had already distracted Ryan from taking jobs, now he was giving him information about the traffickers. And he'd essentially begged Jeremy to stop pursuing this story. Vagabond didn't beg and he _certainly_ didn't let anyone get away with thinking he had. But he wasn't done playing. He still had more to learn. He didn't want to kill Jeremy yet. He wasn't ready. 

But he couldn't lock him away either. Jeremy would lose himself if he did. Ryan still had to see more reactions. He couldn't have Jeremy blanking into the life of a prisoner. Maybe the first few days he'd be himself, but people always change in captivity. Emotionally and physically. Jeremy would be different if he locked him up. He would change. He'd be useless if Ryan crippled him as well. Ryan couldn't play with him properly if he had no ability to fight.

Ryan would be left disappointed for the rest of his life if he didn't get to see all he could of Jeremy. He needed to stop being surprised by Jeremy's reactions. When that happened, Jeremy would die and belong to the soil. But for now, he still belonged to Ryan. 

He had to help him. He had to get him through the damn story at least until logic kicked in and he stopped pursuing it or until it was time for him to die. Considering what a colossal moron he was, Ryan was betting on the latter. 

Jeremy groaned as he stirred, starting to wake up. 

_Smack!_

Jeremy jolted as Ryan spanked his ass. He huffed as he started to lift from the desk.

"You...asshole..." He rasped.

He pushed himself up, shaking his head, likely to clear it and wobbled. He sat down on Ryan's lap with a grunt, rubbing his eyes, likely to get rid of the darkness in them. He breathed deeply for a while, gripping the desk to steady himself. Then he leaned forward and picked up the pen again. He continued the video. Ryan was truly impressed by the ability of this man to remain unfazed. He considered what Jeremy had said about learning the things that people try to hide.

"Is that why you were a thief?" Ryan prompted, "You liked learning things about people?"

"And I liked eating," Jeremy croaked, "But I realized I had all these secrets I could do something with and not have to do so much set up to get the money for them. Thieving is so much more involved."

"Really? After all you've done for this story, you think this is less involved?" Ryan snorted.

"Most of this has been _you_ fucking with me," Jeremy pointed out bitterly, "Usually I don't have to deal with you as well as the big three."

Ryan rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then realized he wasn't wearing his face. He leaned over to pick it up off the desk and slipped it back on. Jeremy seemed completely unperturbed and Ryan was pretty sure he hadn't seen the real mask.

"What if I help you get other scandals?" Ryan suggested, "You want the dirty little secrets, right? I know more than you could possibly learn by yourself and some of them are good enough to get stories out of them. They're lesser jobs, but if you take enough you'll get promoted still, right?"

Jeremy paused the video and turned to look at him.

"What do I have to do in return?" He asked, eyes narrowing at him.

"Just let me play with you like I said earlier," Ryan answered, "One session, one lead."

Jeremy hesitated, tapping the tip of the pen against the notepad. 

"Alright," he agreed, "One condition: condoms. I'm already tired of your jizz in me."

Ryan looked down where their messy thighs were. His jizz was drying around Jeremy's asshole and where it'd dripped on his thighs. Ryan's jeans were wet where it'd dripped onto him.

"But you look so pretty with spunk all over you," He huffed.

"You can cum _on_ me," Jeremy offered, "Just not _in_ me. It's an _inconvenience._ And it's disgusting."

"Fine, I guess," Ryan grumbled.

"Now you owe me a story," Jeremy pointed out, "Since I'm giving this one up and we already did it."

"Did it? What are you a high schooler?" Ryan snorted.

Jeremy glared at him.

"Give me a story before I stab you," He muttered, flicking open one of Ryan's knives.

Ryan's breath caught in his throat. _When the hell had he taken that??_ Jeremy's lips twisted into a new expression: smugness. Ryan was going to get hard again. He wasn't sure he had the energy for a third round. 

"You know about that big heist that happened last month at the art museum?" Ryan grunted.

"Yeah, five paintings got stolen by thugs," Jeremy answered, "They did a shitload of damage to the place too."

"It was organized by the director," Ryan informed him.

Jeremy's eyebrows went up. 

"No shit?" He muttered, tapping the knife against his own chin, "What'd he do with the art? No one can find it."

"He wanted the paintings for his private collection," Ryan explained.

Jeremy handed Ryan the knife back and turned to the notepad. He flipped away the top note and scribbled something down. He almost looked excited, though Ryan imagined it was more like anticipation or curiosity than excitement. 

"He killed the thugs," Ryan added, "For fucking the place up. Had them killed, anyway."

Jeremy whipped back around.

"Seriously?" He questioned, "Who killed them?"

"Who do you think?" Ryan snorted.

Jeremy grabbed his shoulders suddenly.

"We can go again, tell me everything!" He demanded.

Ryan blushed. He actually _blushed_ from the almost positive attention Jeremy was giving him. Jeremy pulled back.

"Shit, you won't get hard again that fast," He muttered, turning back around, "Later though."

He waved his hand dismissively over his shoulder as he went back to writing on the notepad. 

"I can tell you now," Ryan offered quietly.

Jeremy turned back around, this time with the notepad and straddled his lap. He pressed the notepad to Ryan's chest and braced his hand against it to write. Ryan hoped his couldn't feel how quickly his heart was beating.

"So, what all can you tell me about the thugs?" He questioned.

Ryan had gone and fucked himself, hadn't he? Jeremy was holding all the cards and he didn't even know it.

"Well, their names..." Ryan began.

~

_According to an anonymous source, the director of the LS Modern Art Museum was behind the robbery. Due to the details provided by this source, it was found to be factual._

The article turned Ryan on, for some reason. Maybe because he was remembering how messy Jeremy was while he was telling him about it. Maybe because he was thinking about the pause when Ryan described how he killed them. A pause that Jeremy spent with his lips parted and eyes staring intently into Ryan's. Ryan had gotten it up again from the shameless way Jeremy touched himself as Ryan described how they died. Ryan wasn't sure he'd be able to fuck again for a week afterwards.

And well, it'd been a week. Jeremy was quick on the museum article. He was damn good at his job and it was sort of infuriating. It meant that if Jeremy decided to, he could probably get that story on the traffickers. Ryan was pretty sure Jeremy could do a lot if he chose to. Jeremy could be like him if he had the inclination. Or rather if he decided to bother. He had the inclination, he had the rage and lack of compassion. He just didn't have the capacity to give a shit. 

Ryan moved silently through Jeremy's apartment to his second bedroom that he used as an office. He eased open the door and Jeremy looked up. 

"Perfect timing," He muttered, "I just got published, I need another story."

 _I know,_ Ryan didn't admit. instead he just closed the door and moved to his desk. Jeremy wisely moved his keyboard and notebook aside as Ryan pulled the backpack off his back and unzipped it. He upended it over the desk and shook out the excessive amount of condoms he'd purchased just to piss Jeremy off. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jeremy watched the excessive amount of condoms pour onto his desk with a raised eyebrow. 

"Seems a bit generous, doesn't it?" He muttered, "If you're planning on using that many right now, you better be planning on giving me a lot of stories."

Vagabond snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Just take your fucking clothes off," He grunted.

Jeremy stood to do so, stretching his back as he did.

"Do we have to do it here?" He grumbled, "I have a bed, you know."

"Obviously I know that, yes," Vagabond snorted.

Once he was naked, Vagabond beckoned him over and he rounded the desk. He pulled something from the second pocket of the bag filled with condoms and Jeremy frowned at it.

"I don't recall agreeing to this," He muttered as Vagabond put the collar around his neck.

"You only had one condition," Vagabond pointed out, clipping a leash to the collar.

Jeremy shrugged as Vagabond pulled away from him to stretch the leash between them. 

"How far outside could I walk you before someone stopped us, do you think?" Vagabond taunted.

"This is Los Santos," Jeremy pointed out, "No one gives a fuck."

"Good point," Vagabond agreed, "I could drag you all over the place in this city. Down."

Jeremy dropped to his knees. Vagabond yanked, pulling Jeremy forward onto his hands. 

"Bark."

Jeremy barked.

"God that's amazing," Vagabond huffed, "You will do anything. You truly don't give a shit."

"I guess."

"Quiet, bitch," Vagabond snapped, yanking the leash, "Present your ass."

Jeremy dropped to his forearms and dipped his back to push his ass out. Vagabond leaned over him, pulling more things from the backpack. After a bit of shuffling, the thick head of a way too big dildo, covered in lube, prodded against his asshole. He grunted in annoyance, but otherwise stayed quiet as Vagabond pushed. It was too big, Jeremy didn't think he could even force it inside, but he knew Vagabond was going to give it a try anyway.

He gripped at Vagabond's pant leg and growled through his teeth at the painful pressure against his asshole. _Why can't you just fuck me like a normal person?_ He puffed out pained breaths and did his best to relax. Vagabond knelt down, putting his knees on either side of Jeremy's head and pushed harder. Jeremy whined as the very tip of it pushed inside him.

"There you go, take it, come on," Vagabond coaxed, "I know your slutty little ass can take it."

Jeremy wanted to tell him to suck a dick, but knew he wasn't allowed to talk. He just gripped at his jeans as tears of pain dripped down his face. _Too big._ It couldn't fit. 

"Push against it," Vagabond ordered.

 _Fuck you._ Jeremy wanted to suggest. He puffed out a few breaths before pushing. A scream wormed its way through his teeth as he and Vagabond pushed against each other. His rim was splitting badly, stinging and burning and fuck it hurt. Usually just pain didn't do it for him, but something about the collar and the intense pain had his cock throbbing between his shaking thighs. Maybe it was just that it was Vagabond. The threat of death if he did anything Vagabond didn't like? The base of the dildo pressed against his asshole. He let out a shaky sob, fists tight in Vagabond's jeans. _Fuck, it hurts so bad._

Vagabond shifted and pushed him, forcing him to awkwardly shuffle back. He grunted as he tried to look between his legs and see what was going on, but couldn't. The squelchy sound of a suction cup attaching to something gave him the basic idea though. _Why the hell didn't he put it on the desk first?? That would've been easier. Well, then that's exactly why he didn't._

Vagabond shifted yet again and the leash yanked. He was lucky Jeremy didn't slam his head right into his nuts as the leash was pulled back. Jeremy had to pull his head back from between his knees to not whack him or choke to death. His face basically nuzzled against Vagabond's thigh, though he wasn't doing it on purpose. Vagabond pulled back, though not far enough to break Jeremy's hold on his jeans. Jeremy struggled a moment, trying to not choke himself. 

"Fuck yourself on it."

 _Fuck you._ Jeremy wanted to suggest again. He rocked forward only to choke on the collar. His jaw tightened and he glared up at Vagabond. He attached the leash to the fucking dildo. _What an asshole. Such an absolute fucking dickbag._ Jeremy's cock was leaking.

"Get yourself off," Vagabond ordered, "But bitches don't have thumbs, so no jerking off."

Jeremy rocked on the dildo, groaning as he choked and did his best to get the massive dildo to hit his prostate. He was drooling. Vagabond was rubbing himself through his jeans while he watched Jeremy trying not to fuck himself to death. Jeremy couldn't see his face, just his crotch.

“Stick your tongue out,” Vagabond groaned.

Jeremy’s tongue dropped from his mouth with a flood of drool. He imagined he really did look like a dog, panting with his tongue hanging out like that. He almost wished he was embarrassed. Vagabond shifted back further and Jeremy’s fists re-tightened in his jeans naturally as his support moved. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m not leaving,” Vagabond cooed, brushing a hand through his hair, “I just want to get a better angle.”

 _I wasn’t worried,_ Jeremy wanted to say. He looked up to find Vagabond pointing a camera down at him. _What does he do with mine, I wonder? Would he let me see them if I asked? Do I want to see them?_ He gave a mental shrug as he refocused on trying to hit his prostate. It wasn’t actually that difficult, the reason for the thickness of the dildo he imagined. The difficult part was keeping rhythm while the collar choked him.

If all their sessions were going to be near death experiences, then Jeremy’s silver lining was going to become an active upside to Vagabond’s insistence that he owned him. It was way easier to get off with Vagabond around. He could feel his body tightening up, could feel blood and lube dripping out of his ass, could feel fire on his prostate, could feel his own hot breath panting out of his open mouth. His hands clawed at Vagabond's jeans. He was so fucking close. 

"God, I love you, so fucking beautiful," Vagabond breathed.

Jeremy came, his hips jerking forward as it pumped out of him. The collar choked off a snarl and he struggled a moment to force himself to stop moving. He panted heavily and found himself annoyed he was still hanging on so tightly to Vagabond for support. Vagabond pushed his shoulder, forcing him to sit back slightly, which took the pressure off his throat, though his back bent a bit to keep his hands on the floor and the dildo stretched him uncomfortably, widening the tear. 

"Keep your mouth open, tongue out," Vagabond ordered as he stood.

Jeremy got the picture even before he started undoing his belt.

"This counts-!" He started to snarl.

_Smack!_

Jeremy grunted as his head whipped aside from the slap. 

"Bitches don't talk," Vagabond reminded him.

Jeremy glared up at him, clenching his jaw tightly closed as he pulled his cock out and started stroking himself. _Fuck you! I had one fucking condition! A condition you bothered dumping all over my desk, you fucking asshole!_ Vagabond was panting and groaning as he jerked himself off. His legs were trembling. As Jeremy guessed he would, he gripped his face when he was getting close.

"Open your fucking mouth, bitch," He ordered.

 _Fuck you!_ Jeremy refused, growling low in his throat at him. Vagabond spat out a string of curse words as he came on Jeremy's face. 

"Goddamn, you're pretty when you're pissed off," Vagabond huffed.

_Whack!_

Vagabond grunted as Jeremy punched him in the gut. 

"You provoked me to get off, you fucking asshole?!" He snarled as Vagabond staggered back a few steps.

He jerked forward, trying to swing again only to get choked by the collar. Vagabond had the camera pointed at him again as he struggled a second, blind rage stopping him from being smart enough to unhook himself. 

"Fuck yes, baby, there's my little spitfire," Vagabond breathed, "Smile for the camera."

Jeremy got a hold of himself enough to fumble for the collar, but Vagabond pressed a muzzle to his forehead. 

"Ah, ah, I don't want to see rational Jeremy," Vagabond cooed, "I like the little wild animal you turn into when you're pissed off."

Jeremy clenched his jaw tightly as he glared up at Vagabond.

"I hate you," he snarled, "I fucking hate you."

Vagabond just laughed at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan sighed dreamily at the security feed of Jeremy. Most of his down time was spent thinking up new ways to play with Jeremy or stalking him. He was struggling to focus on getting work. Jeremy finally stopped limping three days after he nearly fucked himself to death. He seemed extremely annoyed that Ryan didn't even bother to take the condoms with him. Ryan covered his mouth over a giggle. It was so fun playing with Jeremy.

He had been rather happy with the story Ryan gave him though. He'd scribbled down notes while Ryan told him about it and cleaned up at the same time. Ryan cursed himself for not preparing him at all. He'd tore pretty badly, though it was nothing too serious. He was running around chasing leads after all. Ryan smiled as he watched Jeremy talking to whatever contact he needed for the story. He leaned forward and kissed the screen.

Jeremy's spine stiffened as Ryan leaned back and he glanced around. Ryan's heart pounded in his chest. _He can feel me watching him._ Jeremy frowned then looked up at the security camera Ryan was watching through. Ryan's heart leapt into his throat. _He knows I'm watching...He knows. He can feel me._ The contact said something that redrew Jeremy's attention and Ryan growled. He pulled his mask back over his face and stepped over the dead security guard to leave the room. 

Jeremy sighed heavily as Ryan slammed the contact up against the concrete wall. _Excuse you, peasant, we were having a moment._ The contact's eyes were wide and he would've screamed if Ryan's hand wasn't squeezing his throat so tightly.

"Do you mind?" Jeremy grumbled, "I'm trying to work."

"They interrupted our silent conversation," Ryan huffed.

"You were really eager for me to say "go fuck yourself"?" Jeremy muttered dryly, "Don't kill them. I need their info."

Ryan dropped them with an annoyed grunt.

"So you were saying?" Jeremy prompted.

"Th-They're g-gone," The person rasped, "They skipped t-town. Went to Venturas."

"Ah."

Jeremy was thoughtfully quiet a moment, face a bit annoyed. 

"That's going to be a problem," He murmured, "I need them for the story."

He rubbed his face tiredly as he turned to go back to his car. Ryan socked the contact, knocking their head into the concrete wall which knocked them out before jogging to catch up. When Jeremy stopped to unlock his car, Ryan put his arms around him and pressed up close to him. 

"Will you behave and come quietly?" He murmured near his ear, "Or will I have to make you?"

Jeremy sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead.

"I'll come quietly," He agreed, "What are we doing?"

"You'll see," Ryan giggled excitedly.

"I hate surprises," Jeremy grumbled.

Ryan laughed, squeezing him briefly before letting go. He told Jeremy the club and Jeremy agreed to meet him there later that night, though he looked briefly like he was wondering if disobeying would be so bad. Ryan silenced this train of thought by pressing his hand to Jeremy's throat.

"I promise you, you will enjoy yourself if you're a good boy for me tonight," He whispered.

Jeremy's throat bobbed under Ryan's hand as he swallowed. Ryan was absolutely delighted by how easy it was to turn Jeremy on now that he knew which buttons to push. Ryan couldn't wait to see if the newest game would get him as hot as he hoped it would.

~

Jeremy recognized him immediately. Ryan was legitimately surprised. He'd gone out of his way to not look like his true self. He even braided his hair and wore nice clothes, a button up, blazer, and slacks, he'd relaxed his posture too, easing out of the menacing vibe he usually had going for him.

Still, as soon as Ryan stepped out of his car, Jeremy straightened up where he was leaning against his own. Ryan considered just walking into the club to see if Jeremy would follow after like a little puppy that desperately wanted to get off. Ryan got the feeling Jeremy wasn't used to getting off so much. 

Instead, he joined him, raising an eyebrow at the similar style of dress to his. Though Jeremy wore nice jeans instead of slacks and a leather jacket instead of a blazer. Still, he looked good. Who was Ryan kidding? Jeremy always looked good. Always looked so delectable. He raised an eyebrow right back at Ryan, but made no other reaction to seeing Ryan's human mask.

"Is this roleplay?" Jeremy questioned blandly around smoke, "Are we meant to be boyfriends or something?"

"Don't make me barf," Ryan snorted, "Have patience, darlin', we'll get there. Come on now."

Jeremy stepped on his cigarette and they entered the club. Jeremy wasn't a fan of Ryan's hand on the small of his back, guiding him, but he accepted it with only an annoyed look tossed carelessly at Ryan. They went to the bar and ordered, then Ryan guided Jeremy to a booth where he slid in first and gestured for Jeremy to slide in beside him. Jeremy was just as annoyed by Ryan's arm around his waist. 

"I thought you said we weren't roleplaying," He grumbled. 

"We're not," Ryan assured him, scooting closer, "Since you're mine and I can do whatever I want to you, this isn't roleplay."

Jeremy _hated_ that. He nearly shattered his glass, squeezing it, he hated that so much. Ryan got chills at the angry glare Jeremy directed at him. _Good, get riled up, baby._ Ryan crowded into his space, nearly putting his lips directly against Jeremy's ear. 

"Look around," he murmured.

Jeremy did so, glancing around the crowded club, squinting. He was clearly unaware of what Ryan wanted him to see. 

"Pick someone," Ryan instructed. 

"For what?" Jeremy grunted.

"For playing," Ryan answered.

"You want me to pick another rape accomplice for you?" Jeremy questioned, voice tight.

"No, darlin', they won't hurt you, I promise," Ryan assured him.

"I see, you want me to pick another victim," Jeremy muttered, the heat gone from his voice.

"Cute _and_ smart," Ryan teased.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Blonde, blue shirt, two o'clock," He murmured.

Ryan's eyebrows went up. _That was fast._

"I assume you want me to lure him in?" Jeremy guessed.

"You are such a good actor," Ryan mused, "Go get him to leave with you."

"Leave with _us,"_ Jeremy corrected as he slid out of the booth.

 _People don't tend to leave with two people,_ Ryan didn't bother pointing out. They could always find another when Jeremy botched it. He watched Jeremy talk to the guy a moment. He was facing partially away so Ryan couldn't read his lips. He turned and pointed to Ryan who obliged by giving a little smile and a wave. With Jeremy facing him now, he could read his lips.

_He's a cuck._

Ryan was going to kill him. Jeremy's lips twitched up on one side as Ryan struggled to remain passive. Oh, he was going to get it later. Ryan was going to fuck him senseless with a knife in his mouth. Ryan shoved down the way his heart fluttered at the genuine hint of a smile Jeremy had showed him.

Jeremy turned back to the target, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he pretended to be eager. The target ate it up. Even Ryan was almost fooled. Perhaps if he didn't know Jeremy, he would've been. But then again, it _was_ easier to see someone else's mask when you also wore one.

Jeremy got the target to come along in record time. Like he was running a race that required the target's ass in the backseat of Ryan's car. The target got handsy in the back and Jeremy decked him, knocking him out flat. Ryan looked back in surprise. 

"Was I meant to wait?" Jeremy grunted, pushing the target further from him.

"No, that's fine," Ryan assured him, "Duct tape, under the seat."

Jeremy duct taped the guy's wrists and ankles together and then taped his mouth. 

"Have you done this before?" Ryan snorted.

"No."

Ryan wasn't surprised by the answer, but he'd sort of begun to hope. Thus far he was having a great time. Jeremy was pretty when he was kidnapping people. And super sexy. Ryan readjusted himself. He should've guessed this would be extremely arousing even before they got to the main event.

They got to the house in the desert with Jeremy only having to knock the victim out two more times on the way. Ryan had Jeremy carry him into the basement, enjoying watching him easily carrying the man over one shoulder. Ryan set the man up in the torture chair while Jeremy stood to the side, looking over all the toys Ryan had. He didn't look impressed, of course, but he did look interested in them. Interest was good. 

Ryan joined him where he was looking over his blades, putting his arms around him and nuzzling his ear. 

"I thought _he_ was going to be your victim?" Jeremy grumbled.

"Mm, pick one of the blades," Ryan hummed, kissing below his ear.

Jeremy plucked the box cutter off the rack. Again, he picked without hesitation. He even slid it open before holding it up for Ryan. Ryan pulled away, but put his arm around Jeremy's waist to guide him over to the victim who was stirring once again. 

"You want me to watch," Jeremy grunted, "Why?"

Ryan guided him to face the victim head on.

"Come on now, darlin', you're smarter than that," Ryan tutted, "Catch up quickly now, he's waking."

He squeezed Jeremy's hand around the box cutter. Jeremy s spine stiffened as he finally caught on. 

"Why?" He wondered.

"Because you'll be so beautiful," Ryan purred, "All you need is a little push."

He gently nudged Jeremy forward.

"I'll guide your hand if you're nervous," He offered breathlessly, "I can teach you."

"You assume I need to be taught," Jeremy pointed out.

"Well, if you're so confident," Ryan laughed, pulling back, "Go on then."

Jeremy hesitated, head tilting as the victim began to wake up. Ryan moved back, taking his hand again.

"Come on, baby, you can do it," He coaxed, moving his hand forward, "Make him pretty."

The victim was talking, Ryan thought, but he wasn't paying attention. He was too focused on their joined hands, on the edge of the blade glinting in the florescent light. He wished Jeremy had picked one that would reflect his face, so Ryan could watch what expression he was making better. Jeremy grumbled and tried to shrug him off.

"Am I doing it or are you?" He growled.

Ryan let go again, moving to the side to watch Jeremy as he lowered the blade to the victim's skin. He started over the man's heart, the blade moving in a rough spiral outward before trailing up to his shoulder. Jeremy's face was mostly blank, head tilted as though this made him curious, but was otherwise unaffected. Ryan supposed he should've guessed that much. Still, it sent shivers up his spine. Jeremy didn't care about the man he was hurting. Considering the depth of the cuts, he also didn't care about him dying either. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy had thought he'd feel worse about it. He'd sort of hoped he'd feel anything about it, really, but the man's screaming and crying didn't affect him at all. His pain didn't bother him, but it didn't really interest him either. It was useless. Boring, even. _Is this what Vagabond enjoys so much?_ He couldn't see the appeal. Even picking the guy who'd groped him in the club didn't seem to matter. He stopped cutting. 

"I don't want to do this," He announced.

He held the cutter out to Vagabond who frowned at him.

"Why not?" He grunted.

"It's boring," Jeremy answered.

Vagabond's face cleared and he laughed.

"I should've known you wouldn't care," He snorted as he took the blade from him, "You wanna watch me instead?"

"Sure, I guess," Jeremy muttered, shrugging.

He switched places with Vagabond. Vagabond shrugged off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves. Vagabond was nowhere near as artistic as Jeremy had tried to be. His cuts were deep, wide gashes across the victim's thighs and ribs.

Jeremy thought about how much blood the man was losing and what it'd feel like to die from blood loss. Slowly growing cold as the heat ebbed out with the blood. The big slashes burning and stinging. Limbs growing weak. Fading slowly, the last thing he'd see was Vagabond's pretty blue eyes and his sadistic little smirk. 

Vagabond turned his head to look at Jeremy. Jeremy's breath caught in his throat. There was blood all over him. Splattered up his neck, across his face, soaking his hands and arms. His eyes trailed down Jeremy's body and he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, smearing more blood across it rather than cleaning it. Jeremy dropped his jacket and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Vagabond turned fully toward him and grabbed his shirt, yanking him closer. 

"Pants," he growled.

Jeremy yanked open his belt and jeans, quickly shoving them down out of the way. Vagabond turned him around to face the victim who had long since lost consciousness and shoved him, forcing him to brace himself on the chair lest he completely fall against the victim. Vagabond reached around Jeremy to swipe up blood from was was basically a corpse and smeared it over Jeremy's asshole. Jeremy groaned. He got his knees on the chair between the victim's and bent over him to push his ass out. Vagabond quickly shoved two fingers inside him, coated in still-warm blood and Jeremy rocked back against it. 

"Goddamn, you're freaky," Vagabond breathed, laying over him to speak in his ear, "He's dying and you're about to come on his corpse. Bet you wish you were him. Maybe if you're a real good boy and take it like a good little victim, I'll let you nearly bleed to death."

Jeremy moaned, lust pulsing in his blood. He needed to get cut, he needed to bleed the lust out of him. His head was spinning.

"Cut me, cut me!" He cried, thrusting back against Vagabond's fingers.

The box cutter scraped down his chest, the sound of it tearing his skin sending shivers up his spine. His blood poured down onto the victim, mixing with his as it spilled down the victim's chest. Vagabond took his fingers away and the sound of a wrapper tearing behind him signaled that Vagabond was following his condition for once. He reached around Jeremy and swiped his hand over the cut on his chest. Jeremy hissed at the fresh stinging pain and dipped his back to push his ass out further. Vagabond groaned as he rubbed Jeremy's blood over his cock and pressed up to his asshole. Jeremy screamed through his teeth as Vagabond pushed inside him, pushing back to meet him halfway. 

"My depraved little victim," Vagabond moaned in his ear, "God, you're so fucking hot. You wanna do this again, don't you? Wanna watch me killing someone, want me to fuck you on top of them before they're even cold. Such a fucking freak."

He started moving, thrusting desperately into Jeremy who thrust back just as frantically. The box cutter ripped across his chest, over his nipples and he cried out as pain and pleasure sparked off from them. 

He realized suddenly that Vagabond made him feel things. Things other than anger and curiosity. Pain, pleasure, desperation. He even made Jeremy laugh sometimes. Vagabond was the only one who could goad him into feeling. The only one who would push as hard as he did. Jeremy was not capable of happiness. He was not capable of joy. He would never be. But this? This was as close as he was ever going to get. 

He gripped Vagabond's hand around the box cutter and Vagabond sucked in a sharp breath next to his ear. Vagabond had been right. They _were_ connected. Jeremy didn't believe in fate or destiny. That's not what this was. This was choice. A choice Vagabond had made for both of them in that alleyway. Jeremy hated him for it, it was true. But now he wanted the connection too. He wanted to feel. 

And he didn't want it to end. He wanted to be with him again and again. Wanted to fight. Wanted to give in. Wanted to watch him kill. Wanted to help him kill. Wanted to piss him off. Wanted to make him laugh. Wanted to hate him. Wanted to...

"I...love you," He whispered.

"Wh-What?" Vagabond choked, "D-Did you say-?"

"I love you!" Jeremy shrieked.

Vagabond came with a shout. He tossed the box cutter, pulling Jeremy tightly to him and gripping his cock, jerking him off. Jeremy's mind was buzzing, his body thrumming. He was full of pain and pleasure and there was too much everything. He screamed as he came over the dead man's torso. Vagabond shifted him, scooping him up bridal style. Jeremy gripped his shirt tightly. 

"I-I'm not ready yet!" He sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay, darlin'," Vagabond hushed him.

Vagabond carried him to a bathtub and gently laid him inside. He pulled his bloodied clothes off him and turned the shower on to let the blood wash off of him. He watched a moment, eyes trailing over Jeremy. He took Jeremy's face in both hands.

"I thought I was going to make you something beautiful," He whispered, brushing his thumb over Jeremy's cheek, "I thought making you a killer would make you beautiful. I should've known you would never be a killer. I should've known you're beautiful how you are."

He leaned forward and kissed Jeremy lightly, pressing their foreheads together.

"I want to be with you," Jeremy breathed, "I don't want to die yet."

Vagabond pulled back, smiling at him.

"Don't worry," He soothed, "It's not time yet, my little victim. There's still so much fun left to be had."

Jeremy put his hands over Vagabond's and genuinely smiled for the first time possibly ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what to say about this one, little stars. I released it all in one go because I couldn’t bring myself to draw out this absolute shit show. Welp. May your paths stay lit I suppose?? 😂


End file.
